


Across the Waking Sea

by AuroraBorealia, LadyNorbert



Series: Twice Upon an Age [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Correspondence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gift Giving, Letters, Male-Female Friendship, Slow Burn, Varric Tethras Writes, Varric Tethras is my editor, it's romantic if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBorealia/pseuds/AuroraBorealia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNorbert/pseuds/LadyNorbert
Summary: Varric and his beloved Sunshine exchange letters to keep each other's spirits up.





	Across the Waking Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place concurrently with the first story in this series, "All This Sh*t is Twice as Weird." As is mentioned a few times in the narrative of that story, Varric and Bethany exchange letters regularly. This gives the reader a glimpse into their correspondence.
> 
> People who know me on Tumblr are probably aware by now that this is my Dragon Age OTP. In this particular part of the series, however, the ship is only implied and is very, very, VERY slowly building. It's really only a friendship here, but - well, you tell me whether there's something under the surface. ;)
> 
> Many thanks to my "Skyhold Academy" co-author, AuroraBorealia, who wrote most of Bethany's letters while I wrote Varric's.

* * *

 

[ _Editor's note: Scholar seems to think that people might want to read the letters Sunshine and I sent to each other. I'm still not convinced, but maybe she's right. Hope you enjoy them as much as we did._ ]

 

* * *

 

Hello, Sunshine!

Don’t know what you’ve heard about this Conclave business, but your favorite dwarf wasn’t there when the whole thing went to pieces. They’ve got me helping with the cleanup, though, and I feel like I’m going to be scrubbing demon guts off of Bianca for years to come.

You probably know about the two survivors of the whole thing, or at least you’ll have heard some of their story. We call them the Heralds of Andraste, but that’s just so formal and official-sounding that I think it makes them uncomfortable. Lady Victoria is a genteel, sword-swinging bookworm with an affinity for ex-Templars. You two would probably get on like a house on fire; hopefully I’ll get to introduce you sometime. Mahanon, the elf, has a great sense of humor, which is a relief because Cassandra still hasn’t grown one and Maker knows I need someone who appreciates my jokes. There’s another elf here too, a mage called Solas, who could easily give your brother-in-law a run for his money in the stoic department. (How is Broody, anyway? Have you heard from him lately?) And I’m sure you remember Cullen – he was the Templar who came and escorted you the day you went to the Gallows. He’s running the army for us here. I hope you don’t hold a grudge; he’s turned out to be a pretty decent guy after all.

I hear from Aveline that your big sister had her take you out of Kirkwall. Unless my information is very off the mark, and if this letter has reached you then it isn’t, you’re sheltering under the protection of a certain choirboy prince while lending your aid to mage refugees in Starkhaven. I could wish you were helping the refugees here in Ferelden, but I’m not quite that selfish. It’s enough for me to know that you’re safe. Just don’t go accepting any royal marriage proposals until I’ve had the chance to properly threaten his life, there’s a good girl. And whatever it is you’re doing, be careful; those Fade rifts are said to be all over the place. I’m sure that as soon as we can arrange it, the Heralds will be more than happy to come and close any that are lingering in the Free Marches, but steer clear of the demons until they do.

I’d better end this here. Tomorrow we venture down into the Hinterlands in search of a Chantry priestess and some horses. If things ever get to be too sad or difficult for you, you can cheer yourself up by picturing me hiking, climbing, and sleeping on rocks. That should amuse you.

Love always,

Varric

 

* * *

 

Dear Varric,

It’s so good to hear from you. The news I’ve been hearing lately - about these rifts and the Heralds and everything in between - has seemed so unbelievable, I often find myself wondering if there’s any truth to most of it. Apparently there is. I’m not sure it relieves me to know we’re getting accurate information.

It sounds like you’ve taken up with another ragtag group, just like the old days in Kirkwall. That thought alone makes me smile a little. And I was surprised to read a few familiar names in your list. Cullen, for example? The Maker truly does move in mysterious ways. It may surprise you to know there isn’t any grudge to hold. I know it sounds strange, but I always had this feeling that he watched out for me during my time in the Circle. I think about that a lot. If you’re feeling so inclined, maybe you can thank him for me.

Things are well in Starkhaven. Or, at least, as good as they can be - I suppose that’s a relative term now. Your sentence about “royal proposals” made me laugh, since such a thing has not happened, nor will it (although the clothes would be wonderful, I’m sure. Sometimes Sebastian’s clothing is nicer than mine). I promise I’ll be careful, but only if you promise the same.

To answer your question, Fenris is as well as can be expected given the circumstances. We all are. Sebastian continues to pray that we all remain so - some things, after all, never change.

I hope the Hinterlands are not too cruel to you and the rocks not too uncomfortable. And above all, I hope you’re as safe as you can be and that I hear from you soon.

Yours, Bethany

P.S. - I just reread your letter before sending my own. A Chantry Priestess and some horses? I feel like that could use more explanation.

 

* * *

 

Hello Sunshine,

Well, to answer the last question of your letter first, the hunt for the priestess and the horses was not as interesting as you might be hoping. Mother Giselle is one of the more reasonable clerics, and she expressed an interest in getting acquainted with the Heralds, so off we went to find her. She’s joined up and is trying to connect us to some other reasonable types who might be in a better position to help us. As for the horses, we were directed to find Arl Eamon’s retired master of horse and see if he couldn’t set us up with some mounts. He’s a no-nonsense kind of character who basically oozes respectability, and he’s pretty much agreed to help once we take care of a couple of small details for him. Not a bad trade.

So, Curly was looking out for you in the Gallows. I guess I’m not too surprised; he did help me get in to see you that one time, after all. He’s a funny mix - he’s devout like Choirboy, but he’s got a dry sense of humor that keeps him from being too stodgy. I guess now that I think about it, I’m really not surprised at all that you told me that. I did pass on your appreciation and it was fun to watch him get all flushed. He does this thing where he rubs the back of his neck and turns colors. Anyway, he asked me to tell you he said hello.

Things are nothing here if not busy. It’s a challenge sometimes to write letters - not that I’m not willing, but paper runs in short supply at times and then I have to resort to bribing runners to find me some. Don’t worry, I’ll keep in regular contact as much as I can. I don’t hear from the others too often; Isabela’s at sea, I expect, and I know Merrill was working with refugee elves somewhere over there. At least I have a firm address where I can reach you. Well, I also know how to find Aveline, but her letters read like mission reports or something. I’d rather hear from you.

Our numbers are growing. Since my last letter, we’ve added a mildly terrifying lady mage, a mildly insane elf with a bow, a Grey Warden, and a mercenary company led by the largest Qunari I’ve ever seen. I’m almost positive he’s actually larger than the Arishok your sister killed, and I didn’t know that was possible. (I call him Tiny, of course.) You weren’t wrong to say it’s another ragtag group just like back home. It keeps me from getting too homesick, at least. I think this group might be a little crazier than the old one, though. Just a little.

No proposals from the prince? You sure it’s not heading in that direction? Starkhaven needs a princess - or is he determined to stick to that vow he made about taking no bride but Andraste? I reserve the right to give you away, just remember that. But if you’re sure that’s not the expected outcome, I won’t badger you about it.

Oh, sod. I’m getting pulled into a meeting or something. They were arguing for ages about whether the Inquisitors should try to talk to the mages or the Templars about helping to seal the Breach - they need a lot of power and those are basically the only places to get it. I guess they’ve made their decision and we’re about to find out what it is. I’d better end this here and send it off so it reaches you sometime soon. Look after yourself.

Love, Varric

 

* * *

 

Dear Varric,

On the contrary - I actually enjoyed hearing about your tasks in the Hinterlands more than you seem to think. With the world in the state it’s currently in, “uninteresting” sounds simply divine to me.

Thank you for passing my thanks on to Cullen - it’s nice of him to say hello. It makes me wonder sometimes, looking at Templars like Cullen, if perhaps there could have been hope for an end to the conflict had the Conclave meeting actually happened. Of course, I know you don’t like dwelling on such a subject for too long (I don’t either), so I’ll leave that thought there.

If a proposal does happen (it won’t), you’ll be the first to know, I promise. But honestly, I have far too much on my plate already - adding the title of “Princess” on top of it all just wouldn’t do. Besides, Sebastian only has eyes for Andraste. I don’t mind.

Your group does sound even more interesting than our group back home did. I didn’t think such a thing was possible, but I suppose demons have the tendency to make strange bedfellows of us all. Hearing about all this is wonderful, although I know it’s hard, I do hope I can continue to look for these letters. And I know you have no control over the decisions the Heralds are making, but please try to be safe through all of this. I know I said that in my last letter, but it bears repeating.

The mages or the Templars... it’s funny how everything still seems to come down to that. Be careful.

Love, Bethany

 

* * *

 

Sunshine,

This will probably be my last letter until after the Breach is sealed. What ended up happening is that we appealed to both the mages and the Templars, with weird results. I went with Eyebrows - Lady Herald - to see the mages, along with Warden Blackwall and a Tevinter mage called Dorian who is basically the human equivalent of the world’s gaudiest peacock. Nice guy though, surprisingly. Anyway, I still haven’t got the straight of what all happened, but in shortest form, Dorian and Eyebrows were shot forward in time a year by a dark magic spell and found that the whole world had gone to hell in a handbasket. Apparently I died to save them, that was interesting to hear. I’m still alive in the here and now, though, I promise.

While all that was going on, Hunter took Cassandra, the nutty elf Sera, and Chuckles to meet with the Templars. He ended up trapped inside his own head by a demon and had to fight his way out again, and while he was in there he saw a bad future of his own. It was weird. They were both badly shaken by the time we got back to Haven; poor Eyebrows just sort of hung onto Hunter like she couldn’t believe he was real. (I made no mention of the way Curly looked like he kind of wished she was hanging onto him, but I assure you I noticed it.)

So the long and short of all of that is that we’ve got some mages and some Templars both, and Curly asked me to get in touch with some of my contacts to get us the lyrium we need to make everything go according to plan. Then we seal up the Breach, have ourselves a party, and - with any luck - I’m back in Kirkwall by the end of the month. I hope my room at the Hanged Man is still there. It should be; I paid the rent through the end of the year, just to be on the safe side.

It’s a mess, but at least it’s almost over. I’ll be back on the right side of the Waking Sea as soon as I can.

Love, Varric

 

* * *

 

Dear Varric,

Your letter arrived this morning and I must have read it five times before breakfast. The Breach is going to be sealed? This is almost over? Well, of course, it won’t exactly be over - it will take a long time to repair all the damage that has been done. But you’ll be back, that’s the important thing. Maker, that thought alone is wonderful.

Please continue to be careful - all of you. When you’re done, we’ll all meet in Kirkwall. My sister and Fenris can come back, we can get all the old group back together. Bring the Heralds and Cullen (I’m sure he and the Lady Herald will be a pair before much longer, if what I read in your letters is true). Bring the human peacock and the giant Qunari and the elf that reminds you of my brother-in-law. It will be good to meet everyone, and to celebrate with you all.

Like I said, be careful, be safe, and write to me as soon as you can. I can’t wait until you’re back home. I miss you.

Always yours,

Bethany

 

* * *

 

( _The courier returns with her letter after a few days. He can’t deliver it. Haven has been destroyed._ )

 

* * *

 

Sunshine,

I promise there will be a real letter soon, but I wanted to send a short message so you won’t worry. I’m sure the news of Haven’s destruction will travel fast.

Everything’s a mess - the Breach is sealed but now there’s a host of new problems. In shortest form, a nightmare from our past - yours, mine, and your sister’s - has come back to haunt us. I’ll send a longer letter once we’re settled, but for now I just wanted you to know that I’m alive... alive and really glad that my Hawke girls were nowhere near Haven when it got buried under an avalanche.

Love, Varric

 

* * *

 

Dear Varric,

Thank the Maker you’re all right. When my last letter came back - and they told me why it came back - I thought... well, I’m sure you can imagine what I thought. Sebastian assured me that if anyone could survive such a thing, it would be you, but I don’t think I truly stopped worrying until your letter was in my hand.

Of course, it sounds like there are more worries now. How I wish that it had all been resolved with the sealing of the Breach, but I suppose that was too much to hope for. While your letter has been very comforting I assure you, one sentence concerns me - a nightmare from our past?

Thank you for writing and letting me know you’re okay. As soon as you can, please write to me again, give me as many details as you’re able. Be safe, Varric. Please.

Your Sunshine

 

* * *

 

Hello Sunshine,

I can write that longer letter now, since Cassandra’s no longer trying to kill me. (That’s a story by itself. I’ll save it for in person, it’s too much to write.)

Basically, when we sealed the Breach, we drew our enemy out of hiding. You and I have met him before, in the Vimmark Mountains. Somehow, that rat bastard survived the death blow and has since decided to take over the world. I’d offer more particulars but honestly, I can’t make heads or tails out of most of what Eyebrows told us.

She faced him alone. She had the Lord Herald take everybody out of the village while she delayed him and pulled the mountain down with a catapult. It was crazy, and you know I know what crazy looks like. Sparkler (the peacock) and Tiny and I stayed as long as we could to help her, but she finally sent us away too. I told you she reminds me of you - maybe a little too much, because I could absolutely see you doing something like that. Please don’t ever. This story is no good for heroes.

Anyway, she survived somehow and found us in the valley where we’d made camp, and Cullen is definitely more attached than he wants people to think. So now we’re all in an old castle that Chuckles found, and you can send all your future letters here.

Your sister just left. When I realized who we were up against, I wrote and asked her to help, and of course she agreed. You might get an indignant letter or two from Fenris, since she refused to let him come along. She looks mostly well, but very tired, and this isn’t helping. I said I’d be writing to you; she sends her love. She’s investigating something with the Grey Wardens and red lyrium and it’s probably all interconnected and really extra super terrible.

I can’t protect her. I would - I will as much as I can - but I know I can’t really. At least I know you’re safe. Please stay that way. I’ll write again soon.

Love, Varric

 

* * *

 

Dearest Varric,

I was overjoyed to receive your letter, but Maker’s breath, how is anything you described even possible? Marianne killed him. He was dead. To think he’s at the heart of all of this...

And speaking of my sister - she’s involved now? Maker, if there was one good thing about all of this, it was that she wasn’t involved. Everything must be absolutely dreadful if you contacted her - I know you wouldn’t do such a thing lightly, and that worries me. I know I’ve said it a hundred times so far but please be careful. And if you see Marianne, tell her the same. I know you would protect her - protect all of us - if you could. It’s who you are. For now, just keep doing what you’re doing and we’ll all just have to do our best to stay safe.

I’ll say a few prayers for you all. Corypheus and red lyrium, and I’ve even heard rumors of something that looked like an Archdemon - I thought closing the hole in the sky would make things better, not worse. But I have faith it will all be all right. It has to be.

Don’t worry about a thing here, Varric. I’ll be all right - and when Fenris writes (because he will write), I’ll assure him all is well, I promise. I miss you, and I hope to hear from you again soon.

Love, Bethany

 

* * *

 

Hi Sunshine,

Remember when we went to Chateau Haine, and we spent how long running around the basement trying to find your sister and Tallis? Remember how no matter what we did, nothing went quite right and we just kept running in circles? Some days, being in the Inquisition feels a little like that. Except there’s, well, no Sunshine.

The Heralds are the Inquisitors, now. Our illustrious advisory council finally realized just who’s been driving this flying umbrella so they decided to make it official. As far as I can tell, the only real perk is that they get a much nicer bedroom than the rest of us. Otherwise, it’s a lot of headaches and judgment calls. Worse, we’re all getting packed off to the Winter Palace for a ball. Should be interesting in some respects, though. Not only do we have Eyebrows and Curly sort of circling each other very quietly, but Hunter and the Seeker are a lot more in your face about his attempts to woo her and her attempts to pretend she doesn’t like it. I’m tempted to put them all in a book, but who would believe it?

Anything newsworthy in the Marches? I swear I’d kill a man for five minutes in Kirkwall. Tell me normal things, please. Remind me that such a thing as “normal” still exists somewhere, even if I’ll never see it myself.

I miss you too.

Love, Varric

 

* * *

 

Dearest Varric,

I would likewise consider killing a man for five minutes with you. But we should probably resist the urge - well, not you, I imagine there are plenty of things you need to kill. I wish that weren’t true, you deserve a break.

In your letter, you asked for “normal”. I desperately wish I could give that to you, but sometimes I’m not quite so sure normal exists anymore myself. I’m still helping the mage refugees here, which is no small task, as I’m sure you can imagine. But it’s good work for me - and much better than most alternatives.

You’re going to a ball? I mean, I know if the Inquisition is taking you all there, it must be for some important reason, but my first thought was you being forced to entertain a mob of Orlesians. I’m not sure if I feel sorry for you or am deeply amused. Will there be masks? And fancy dress? I’m extremely jealous - those Orlesian silk dresses are lovely, although not exactly practical at the moment. I expect details when it’s all over. And, maybe try to enjoy it. I mean, I know it’s Orlais and I know there’s plenty of danger lurking, but it sounds better than hunting demons. Right?

Good luck. Write again soon.

Love, Bethany

 

* * *

 

Hi Sunshine,

Silly girl, you know five minutes wouldn’t be enough - for either of us, really.

Short note this time. We’re ridiculously busy, mostly killing things that need killing. Bianca’s exhausted. To answer your question, we’re going to the ball for political reasons. At least, that’s the official explanation. I can give you particulars later. I’m not expecting much of a reception, since my books don’t sell well in Orlais, but it’s been amusing to watch Eyebrows get fitted for her dress (and to watch Curly watch her get fitted). We’re all wearing the same thing - a formal uniform of scarlet and blue, with gold accents, approved by our own fashion expert Madam de Fer. But she wanted Eyebrows to have something a little different, so her ensemble has a skirt instead of trousers. She looks kind of adorable.

Speaking of adorable, be careful where you wear this. You might kill people with envy.

Love, Varric

[ _Accompanying the letter is an Orlesian silk gown of sky blue, with gold embroidery._ ]

 

* * *

 

Dearest Varric,

Oh Maker! When I said an Orlesian dress would be wonderful, that wasn’t a hint, I swear! But, oh, I love it, it’s so beautiful. Thank you so much. It’s been a long time since I’ve had something new and pretty. You gave your Sunshine some sunshine, and I appreciate that more than I can say.

By the way, listening to you describe Cullen and the Lady Herald is just wonderful. It’s nice when good things come from bad - they probably never would have met if not for the Breach. Sebastian frequently says that everything happens for a reason and reminds me the Maker knows what He’s doing. Maybe he’s right.

Since you’re very busy, I will end this here. But I hope the ball is a success and you accomplish whatever your goal may be. Thank you again.

Love, Bethany

 

* * *

 

Hello Sunshine,

I’m glad you like the dress. I had Eyebrows help me pick it out; I figured she wouldn’t ask too many questions, and since she reminds me of you I was hoping you had similar taste. Hopefully I got the size right. I have trouble with human sizes.

I can tell you more about the ball now that it’s over. We’d gotten some intelligence that the Empress of Orlais was in danger of being assassinated, so the real reason we were there was to stop that. Hunter and a few of the others were running around the palace searching for the killer, while Eyebrows was front and center to be sweet and charming and keep people from noticing the others were gone. As for me, I was being mobbed by my readers - and you know, I don’t really care much for lawyers, but I guess I’m going to have to talk to one because my publisher’s been stealing from me for years! My books sell like cheap beer in Orlais! I’m still pissed.

And yes, to answer your question, there were a lot of fancy gowns and hats and masks. I can also report that Eyebrows and Curly and Hunter and the Seeker each had a dance, privately. I got the dirt from Eyebrows herself, since she confides in Sparkler and me a little about it all. She’s a sweet kid; this world isn’t kind to sweet kids. I worry about her.

Anyway, the Empress is alive and well, the one who was going to kill her is dead, and of course it’s all tied back to our old “friend.” Next we have to head into Crestwood to meet up with your sister and Warden Stroud (at least, I think that’s who she meant). Something’s fishy with the Grey Wardens, and I’d lay good money that it’s all connected. I’m not looking forward to this.

Look after yourself. And say hi to Choirboy, I guess.

Love, Varric

 

* * *

 

Dearest Varric,

Please thank the Lady Inquisitor for her help. It was very kind of her. Now, about the ball, hearing these facts makes me relieved it’s over. Our “friend” certainly gets around for a man who was supposed to be dead (I use the word “man” loosely). The idea of him having enough sway - enough followers even - to cause such chaos in Orlais makes my blood run cold.

But at least everyone is all right. Thank the Maker for that. And not just all right, but well enough to share a few private dances. I hope both Inquisitors can be happy when this is all over (I hope we all can). Plus your books sell well in Orlais! That’s something! I’m sure your publisher will be getting quite an earful, but it’s still something. I shall cheer myself up with those thoughts.

And if there’s something amiss with the Grey Wardens, then I’ll need all the cheer I can get. I don’t like the thought of Marianne being close to that, let alone in the middle of it. But I suppose “the middle of it” is where the Champion of Kirkwall can always be found. I’m not looking forward to you doing this either, so I can only imagine how you feel being the one who actually has to go. I’ll say it yet again - please be careful.

I’ll be okay, I promise. Also, I said hello to Sebastian for you. He told me to tell you he’s praying for you and that he “hopes the Maker and His holy bride keep you and lead you all to safety.” You know Seb.

Love, Sunshine

 

* * *

 

Last bastion of normalcy in my life,

Well, sometimes it feels like you are, anyway. Your letter arrived at a perfect time because I really needed some Sunshine.

We met with your sister and Stroud in Crestwood. Definitely something hinky with the Wardens, but the exact details we have yet to learn. Our next stop is out in the Western Approach, which should be all kinds of fun. Can I go home now?

Before we can do that, though... ugh, this is awkward to explain. Long story short, we found out how Corypheus got his hands on red lyrium. It all comes back to the idol we found in the Deep Roads and that damnable piece Bartrand kept. I had told a smith about it - someone I’ve known for a very long time - and she accidentally leaked it by talking to a Grey Warden. A Grey Warden we think happened to be possessed by Corypheus. She didn’t mean to cause trouble, but she did. Now we’ve got to fix it.

Anyway, I had that hanging over my head when your letter came. So thanks, you have marvelous timing. I feel better. I passed on your thanks to Eyebrows and she’s very glad you liked the dress. She walks around encased in steel and swinging a sword that’s almost as big as she is, so sometimes it’s funny to remember that she likes pretty things as much as you do. If I get more details out of her I’ll send them, but she and Curly sneaked off yesterday for some time alone at some lake where he lived as a kid, and he gave her his lucky coin. Not quite as far along as Hunter and the Seeker, who are practically engaged at this point I think, but not too shabby.

I’d better get some sleep, Sunshine. Keep smiling.

Love, Varric

 

* * *

 

My favorite dwarf,

The greeting of your last letter made me smile; I had to respond in kind. And it’s true, so there we have it.

I’m glad my letter brought you some joy. You poor thing - I thought it would be hard enough on you having to traipse through the Hinterlands, but the Western Approach? They are certainly sending you on a tour of Thedas that I don’t envy. I would suggest you run away and come back to Kirkwall, but I know you’d never do that - not when there’s so much still to fix there.

I’m sorry to hear that this all relates back to the idol from the Deep Roads. How dreadful. I hope whatever happens with your friend _[there is a spot of ink here as if the pen hovered over it for a bit]_ is not too difficult for you and can be resolved. Good luck - she’s lucky you’re there.

I look forward to hearing more about the Inquisitors and their romances soon - don’t leave me in suspense too long. Until then, be safe, be careful. Write when you can.

Bethany

 

* * *

 

Dear Sunshine,

Lucky is probably not the word I would pick for anyone in my life. But you’re sweet to say so.

We’re leaving for the Western Approach in the morning. We’ll snoop around there a bit, figure out what’s going on, and then probably come back here to figure out what we’re doing next. I always ride behind Eyebrows on these things; she’s got this big old stallion, so I sit behind her and hold on for dear life. Sparkler makes jokes about them getting me a pony.

Not too many new details to share about Inquisitorial romances. I do know that Hunter had me finish up my old romance serial because the Seeker’s a fan - who could have seen that coming, right? It apparently helped him finish winning her over and now they’re a little syrupy with each other from time to time. I think Eyebrows is a little envious, to be honest. She and Curly are getting there, but they keep it pretty buttoned up in public and nobody teases her the way we tease Hunter. Well, we tease a _little_ , but really only Sparkler and I do it and not in front of the others. It’s not the same. She’s just too much like everybody’s baby sister or something, I can’t explain it.

I understand how she feels, though. About some things.

You don’t sound quite as sunny in your last letter as usual, Sunshine. I hope nothing’s wrong over there. I could probably get Ruffles - our ambassador - to pull some strings to fix whatever’s bothering you. Let me know.

I guess I’d better get some sleep while I still have access to a real bed. Write soon; I don’t know exactly when I’ll get your next letter, but I’ll answer it as soon as I can.

Love, Varric

 

* * *

 

Dear Varric,

You’re kind to try and fix what’s bothering me, but it’s nothing. I’m all right. Just worried for you and Marianne, of course. I’ll be sunnier when you’re back from your business in the Western Approach. And I will admit, the idea of you on a pony does make me smile a bit.

As I mentioned a few letters ago, I hope fate lets the Inquisitors be happy - they deserve it. Seeker Cassandra being a fan of your books is a surprising twist. I never would have imagined her being a romantic. And I’m delighted to hear Cullen seems to be finding peace with the Lady Inquisitor, who seems very sweet from all your accounts. I hope things continue to go well for them - I ~~understand~~ sympathize with her... like you said, she and I seem very alike in some ways, so perhaps I feel even a bit more attached than I would otherwise.

I’ll be praying for you until I hear from you again and know for sure you’re safe. And even then, I’ll still say some prayers, of course. Talk more soon.

Your Sunshine

 

* * *

 

Hi Sunshine,

We’re back at Skyhold, finally. Maker, what a mess that turned out to be.

I don’t want to torture you with details, so I’m going to keep this pretty straightforward. I’m fine. Your sister is fine. She won’t be communicating a whole lot for a while, because she’s on her way to the Warden motherhouse at Weisshaupt to make a formal report to the First Warden. Don’t ask why this is her responsibility, because I don’t completely understand it myself. The Inquisitors (one of them, anyway) basically adopted the surviving Wardens and added them to the collective around here. It’s a big can of worms, remarkably squiggly ones at that. But the important thing is that we won the day and Corypheus won’t be getting the demon army he wanted so very badly.

I’ll be sending a letter to the elf shortly, to let him know. I expect he and the dog will set out at once to catch up to her. She gave me a pretty good idea of which route she’ll be taking, and Fenris is good at nothing if not tracking. I imagine they’d like it if you joined them too, but honestly, I think it’s for the best if you stay put. That’s probably just me being selfish, since I don’t want to lose contact with both of my girls if I can help it, although I also think you’re safer where Choirboy can keep an eye on you. I can’t do it myself, so I have to trust him.

Love, Varric

 

* * *

 

Dear Varric,

It sounds like it was all quite terrible. Thank the Maker you and Marianne are safe. Sebastian is quite in agreement with you about my remaining here, at least for now, but it's tempting to run off and join her - or you. If I can be honest, I’m growing a bit restless. The refugee mages I was helping have mostly moved on, except for a small band remaining in the area, so there really hasn’t been a lot to do.

Sebastian’s a lovely person and a good friend, and I won’t deny that he’s easy on the eyes. But between running Starkhaven and spending hours in the Chantry, he’s a very busy man. Occasionally he employs me to write letters for him, or I’m able to go into the city to assist the resident healers; I haven’t exactly been trained as a healing mage, as you know, but I know a little and sometimes that’s better than nothing. I spend most of my time in his family’s library. I’ve certainly caught up on my reading.

In all honesty, a letter from you tends to be the highlight of my day. Apart from anything else, hearing from you makes me worry less; I know that what you’re doing is much more dangerous than you’re admitting to me, and your letters ease my mind. So do please send another one very soon, and behave yourself in the meantime.

Your Sunshine

 

* * *

 

Milady Sunshine,

You know how to galvanize a man, I’ll say that. Here you are, then, a letter in my own unmistakable handwriting, to brighten your day. I’m fine, Bethany, honestly. I hate making you worry. And what do you mean, behave myself? I’m a perfect gentleman. You know that.

I’ll admit you’re right when you say that I don’t tell you everything. Some of it’s just a matter of policy - I don’t want to share too many details about the Inquisition (or the Inquisitors themselves) in a letter that could be intercepted. Our runners and birds are very reliable, but I haven’t spent my whole life in the Merchants’ Guild without being suspicious. When we’re able to converse face to face, I’ll answer every question you have. I’ll even be honest. Mostly.

Much as I enjoy the image of you knocking at the gates of Skyhold, and much as I would love to see you, I’m glad Choirboy talked you out of it. It’s dangerous enough over here without worrying about you too. I promise I’ll be more careful if you promise to stay where you’re safe. I don’t like letting Starkhaven hog my Sunshine, but if it means keeping you out of harm’s way, I’ll swallow the bile.

We’re setting off in the morning to some ancient elven ruin. Eyebrows, Sparkler, Chuckles and I are looking into the legend of a sword that was lost a long time ago. For whatever reason, our beloved Lady Inquisitor has decided she needs it for her collection or something. So I’ll end this here, and maybe when we get back I’ll have some new stories for you.

Love, Varric

 

* * *

 

Mistress Bethany,

It’s not my place and I know it. But I suppose we can chalk it up to youth and impudence that I’ll say something about it anyway. I think that [ _something is illegible here_ ] Varric misses you more than he wants to admit. He doesn’t say much about it, but when he finishes reading your letters he looks unhappy, like he just ran out of his favorite pie or something. That’s probably not the most flattering comparison but I feel like you’ll understand my meaning.

I think it would go a long way toward boosting his spirits if you could send him something. Exactly what, I’m not sure, but just something tangible he could keep to remind him of you. I imagine you’ll come up with something.

Forgive my interference. I’m very fond of him and I just want him to be happy, something he doesn’t seem to believe is entirely possible. Perhaps you can change his mind.

Yours most cordially,

Lady Inquisitor Victoria Trevelyan

(or as Varric calls me, “Eyebrows”)

 

* * *

 

Your Worship,

I thank you most sincerely for your letter. I have often felt when writing to him that there’s more I could do - or perhaps just more I wish I could do - so I am glad to hear you confirm it. I don’t think you’re interfering at all, just doing your best to help take care of him, which I appreciate more than I can say. I have just the thing to send, too.

I hope we can speak more soon. I’m glad you wrote me.

Bethany Hawke

 

* * *

 

Dearest Varric,

I hope your journey to find the elven blade is more fun than you seem to think it’s going to be (well, maybe “fun” isn’t the right word - but it has to be more pleasant than fighting demons, surely).

Just in case it’s not and you find yourself in need of a little Sunshine, I’ve sent you a little something with this letter. Well, actually, two somethings. I don’t know if you’ll have use for either of them, but I thought you might want them.

I’ll keep it a bit shorter today, since I know you’re probably getting ready to leave or have just returned. But I look forward to hearing back from you.

Love, Bethany

[ _Along with the letter is a shorter note, which accompanies a red scarf wrapped around a small portrait of Bethany. The note reads: “Varric, you probably recognize this - it’s the scarf I used to wear when we were all back in Kirkwall, before the Circle robes. I don’t wear it anymore, so I thought you might want it as a memento of old times. The item it holds is probably self explanatory.  - Bethany”_ ]

 

* * *

 

Hello Sunshine,

Thank you for the gifts. You didn’t have to do that, but I will admit I grinned when I saw the old scarf. I actually have it tied around my belt, not my neck, since my neck’s about three times as thick as yours. It hasn’t attracted too much notice just yet, or at least, nobody’s asked me about it. Victoria doesn’t seem surprised by it, which in turn doesn’t entirely surprise me. Maybe introducing you two is dangerous. And thank you for the other gift as well. Not that I was in danger of forgetting what you look like, but it’s nice to have your face where I can see it.

We’re back from the Cradle of Sulevin, where we recovered the remains of the Sulevin Blade. I’m fine, but Eyebrows almost killed herself. We had to fight a couple of revenants to get the sword pieces, and the last one sent her flying off a broken ledge down to the fortress basement. Her armor took most of the damage, luckily, but she was still in a bad way. She’s doing much better now that she’s back here with her doting commander. I’m actually sitting at her desk to write this letter; she’s reading and I’m keeping her company. Hunter’s on his way back from helping the Seeker with some sort of Seeker business in Ferelden, and I’m sure he won’t be overly pleased to find her in this condition. They had a big dust-up after our work in the Western Approach was finished - long story. Hopefully they can put it behind them soon.

I took the liberty of showing her your portrait, in the meantime. She says you’re very pretty, which goes to show that her eyes work. I’m trying to find someone who can draw pictures of all these people I’ve mentioned in my letters, so I can send them to you or at least show you whenever I finally get to see you. Doesn’t seem like we have too many sketch artists in the ranks, but Ruffles might know somebody who can help me out.

Once Hunter’s back and everybody has a chance to rest, I’m going to see if I can get a group together for Wicked Grace. The last time we played, Curly bet - and lost - his armor. It was hilarious. Poor Eyebrows didn’t even get to enjoy it, though, Hunter covered her head with Curly’s surcoat so she couldn’t see anything! The man was born to be an older brother.

Up next we have an archery contest that I’m not allowed to enter, and then some business tracking down a Tevinter mage called Calpernia who works for our “friend.” But all things considered, I’m really hoping we get to take a break for a few days.

Oh, before I conclude, I had a letter from your sister. She’s about halfway to Weisshaupt and Fenris and the dog have caught up with her. They send their love and they’re doing just fine; she’ll probably send you a letter of your own before long, if she hasn't already.

Sending a little something. Hold onto this for me, would you?

Love, Varric

[ _Enclosed with the letter is the signet ring of House Tethras._ ]

 

* * *

 

My dear Varric,

Please give the Lady Inquisitor my best wishes for a speedy recovery. And I hope whatever was troubling her and her counterpart can be resolved. I know you’re fond of her, it comes through when you speak of her, so it would be nice to think she can enjoy a little peace.

Now, to the rest of your letter. I am so pleased that you enjoyed the gifts. I thank you and the Lady Inquisitor for the compliment on my picture. Also, if you are able to find someone who does sketches, I would like that very much. It would help me put faces to names and help me feel like I was there, a part of everything, even when I’m here in Starkhaven instead. And if there is another round of Wicked Grace, I look forward to details - although, if it’s like your last round, not too many details. Don’t let poor Cullen bet his armor again.

I’m so glad you heard from Marianne - and even more glad to hear she and Fenris are together again. I miss them, but it makes me feel so much better to hear they have each other and that they’re all right.

Things are relatively stable here in the Marches. I keep hearing reports of those horrid fade rifts in various places, but fortunately, I have yet to encounter one myself. From what you’ve described, there shouldn’t be any new ones popping up in places where they aren’t already found, so that’s a relief. Perhaps once their primary mission is complete, the Inquisitors would be so kind as to come to this side of the Waking Sea and dispel the things for us. If you sell it that way, maybe you’ll be home that much sooner.

Last, but certainly not least, I thank you very, very much for your gift. It immediately made me smile when I found it enclosed with your last letter. It lives on a chain around my neck for safekeeping. It’s a good way to have you close and for that I am grateful.

Good luck and be safe as usual.

Love always,

Sunshine

 

* * *

 

Sunshine, I’m an old man, but something about reading your letters lets me feel young for a few minutes. I can’t decide if that’s a good thing or a dangerous one.

I tried to warn Curly the last time that he shouldn’t bet his armor. He almost refused to play again, but I proposed a revenge angle and I guess the boss lady batted her eyelashes or something because he was there. He was careful to drink less this time, though. It was pretty wholesome overall, which isn’t nearly as funny but arguably safer.

He and Eyebrows have definitely upgraded the relationship. I think it may have something to do with her new armor, which is an interesting manufacture of dragon scales and bones. The cut reminds the viewer that she has a figure - something easily forgotten when she’s encased in normal armor. We watched them sparring not long after her recovery and he almost lost because he was distracted. Hunter was a little uncomfortable during the match, mostly because of the commentary from some of the other onlookers; Eyebrows really is his little sister, for all intents and purposes. He doesn’t seem to have realized where it led for her and Curly, which is hilarious to me. I guess I can afford to be amused, and to be fair I don’t have proof or anything - just a very strong suspicion.

We all leave in the morning on a pair of quests. Something strange is afoot here; Blackwall - our Grey Warden - has vanished, and our only clue is that he may have gone to attend a hanging in Val Royeaux. So I’m headed there with Eyebrows and Tiny and Sparkler, see if we can’t figure out what’s happening. Meanwhile, Hunter and the Seeker are taking Chuckles and Cole and going to the Emerald Graves to help some elven friends of ours who are having problems. I’ll write again when I can, and I promise to make sure Eyebrows doesn’t fall into any more basements. She says thanks for the get-well wishes.

If the ring is too heavy (I always think it is), don’t feel like you have to wear it. I’m just glad you have it.

Love, Varric

 

* * *

 

Dearest Varric,

If my letters make you feel younger (they can’t make you feel “young”, surely, because you aren’t old), then yours make me feel... normal? Safe? At home? I’m honestly not sure if I can express it properly. They make me feel like we’re all together again at the Hanged Man having a drink. I like it, and I’m glad.

It’s nice to hear things seem a bit calmer at Skyhold at the moment. Wicked Grace and friendly sparring and upgrades in romance are certainly some of the most pleasant bits of news I’ve seen in a while. It’s probably too much to hope that it continues to be like that, what with Corypheus running amok and whatever he did to the Grey Wardens still hanging over everyone’s heads. But I’ll hope anyway.

The ring isn’t too heavy at all.

Anyway, since you’re off to discover what happened to your companion in Val Royeaux, I won’t keep you. But I look forward, as always, to your next letter.

Yours as ever,

Bethany

 

* * *

 

Things have gotten really bad here, Sunshine. I’ll try to explain as best I can, but I’m kind of confused myself so I don’t know how much sense this will make.

First, Blackwall’s not Blackwall. He’s some Orlesian soldier named Rainier who met the real Warden Blackwall and got conscripted for the Wardens. Then the real Blackwall got killed, so Rainier took his identity. It’s confusing. Rainier was employed to commit murder and - you know, it’s all a mess. And that’s not even the worst part.

While we were in Val Royeaux, so Eyebrows could work out what to do about Rainier/Blackwall, we also had to rescue Scout Harding. She got herself into a scrape with the Venatori while collecting info about that Calpernia person I mentioned - and when we got back to Skyhold, we found out that the Venatori interfered with the elves in the Emerald Graves. Not only did they kill the elves, they managed to take Hunter prisoner!

Near as we’ve been able to learn, he’s being held in a place called the Shrine of Dumat. There’s a chance that Samson’s there too. You remember Samson? He helped us that time you were kidnapped from the Circle by that weird mage-Templar alliance (high on my list of Things I Hate Remembering), and got restored to the Templars at your sister’s recommendation. Well, now he’s a general for Corypheus.

So we’ve got a big rescue party setting out - me, the Seeker, Eyebrows, Sparkler, and Curly. Victoria tried to make Dorian stay behind, since he’s like a big brother to her almost as much as Hunter is, but he wouldn’t hear of it. She and Cassandra are absolutely beside themselves, and I think Cassandra is sort of blaming Hero for it - like if she hadn’t had to go and deal with his mess, Victoria could have been there (and the rest of us who went with her too), and then maybe this wouldn’t have happened. It doesn’t make sense, of course, but when someone’s as upset as she is, not everything they think is going to make sense. I get it.

I’ll write again when we get back and let you know what happens. I’ve got to go, they’re ready to leave. If you talk to Andraste, ask her to put in a good word for us with the Maker or whoever’s in charge of elves.

Love, Varric

 

* * *

 

My dearest Varric,

If you’re reading this, obviously you’re back at Skyhold and relatively all right (please say that’s true), so I can’t tell you to be careful. But I certainly did enough praying after your last letter came, so hopefully some of my prayers reached you all.

So much in your letter shocked me - I can only imagine what it did for you, since you’re the one actually living through it. Is the Lord Inquisitor back safely? Is everyone all right? And Samson, a general for Corypheus? He seemed like a decent man back in Kirkwall - otherwise Marianne never would have put in a good word for him. How could he have thrown in with a monster like Corypheus? Maker’s breath. Not to mention your revelations about the Grey Warden who isn’t. It’s all so overwhelming, you must be exhausted.

Well, if there’s one good thing about being under the protection of the Prince of Starkhaven, it’s that access to a Chantry is almost guaranteed. I think maybe I’ll spend some time in there. And, as soon as I get your next letter, I’ll make sure to thank Andraste in person (thanking her before that seems too much like tempting fate). Write to me soon.

Love,

Your Sunshine

 

* * *

 

 

[ _This is Bethany's last letter to Skyhold. Return to All This Sh*t is Twice as Weird to find out why._]


End file.
